Should I stay or should I go?
by Amethyst Jewels
Summary: You've seen the glamour, glitter, fashion and fame of the show! Now see what happened through Jerrica's eyes! (UPDATED & FINISHED as of 222004!)
1. Reflections

Disclaimer: If I really owned Jem, I'd be a millionaire and she'd still be on tv. So take a good guess on my ownage status.....I only own the fic idea dude! Songs count too. I'll credit them later.  
  
I'M ALIVE!!!!! And with a new Fic in a new section! JEM!!!! I love that show! This is my first Jem fanfic so be nice! You know the rules: You flame, I'll shame!  
  
And this is an AU fic, but it kinda can go along with the show.  
  
Note: Jerrica Benton's birthday is June 1st, 1966. Jem was started in 1985, so this fic takes place in 1987, making her 22. And Rio worked for Jerrica's father, that's how they met, so I assume he's older than her a bit. Since I don't know his actual birthday, he'll just be 25 in this story.  
  
And you must know something about Jem otherwise you wouldn't be reading this! So no need to go there. Just for those who never saw any of the Parent Trap movies or read the book, when I say "...pulled the parent trap...", that means she switched places.  
  
Now for the Jem theme song!  
  
Jem! Jem is excitement! Oooooooooh Jem....Jem is....whatever, just read!! LOL  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: Reflections  
  
Jerrica Benton sighed as she signed yet another paper. Being President of Starlight Music was a long tiring job, but someone had to do it.  
  
When Jerrica wasn't working in the office, she was Jem! The multi platinum Princess of the music world. She was every girls inspiration and every man's fantasy. But in Jem/Jerrica's heart, there was only one man on her mind...  
  
Rio...  
  
Being two different people and keeping it a secret was getting harder and harder to do. Jerrica was literally being pulled into two different directions and it hurt because they kept her away from Rio.   
  
Tears fell down her face as she thought about it. She loved Rio more than anything and they told each other on numerous occasions. But deep in the back of her mind, she knew that Rio was in love with Jem.  
  
In a way Jerrica would feel happy because she was Jem. But Jem is another woman, another side of Jerrica that no one knew about. Behind the glittering make up and outrageous costumes was the secret Jerrica Benton side.  
  
//Who is that girl I see   
  
Staring straight back at me?   
  
Why is my reflection   
  
Someone I don't know?   
  
Must I pretend that I'm   
  
Someone else for all time?   
  
When will my reflection show   
  
Who I am inside?  
  
Why must we all conceal   
  
What we think, how we feel?   
  
Must there be a secret me   
  
I'm forced to hide?   
  
I won't pretend that I'm   
  
Someone else for all time   
  
When will my reflection show   
  
Who I am inside?   
  
When will my reflection show   
  
Who I am inside? //  
  
Jerrica's father always knew that she had a natural singing talent. Hearing her in school plays and with her friend over the years often made him want to let Jerrica make an album. But Jerrica always said no. She was too shy singing in huge crowds. Then after her father's death and Synergy's appearance, Jem was made. She was Jerrica's gift and curse.  
  
Jem was a mask Jerrica hid behind while singing. Free to express herself without the world knowing who she really was. At first it was like a Godsend. Then the dream was over and reality stepped in.  
  
Jem was like a second job. People wanted her more than Jerrica, even Rio!! Almost everywhere Jerrica went, she had to be Jem. And if both of them needed to be in the same place at the same time, Jerrica had to pull the "parent trap" move and switch places, or make Synergy project holograms. Those tricks were getting riskier to take now because Jerrica was almost caught, arrested and blackmailed numerous times!!  
  
Jerrica was sobbing silently as she went over those memories. She wanted to help everyone, especially the Starlight girls since she did this to help them from the very beginning, and to make a difference in her father memory, but it was killing her! Her work load was near impossible, she was barely sleeping or eating, and her relationship with Rio was suffering. This was a lot for a 22 year old to handle. She didn't even want to keep this up for years on end. So much deception and lying...Sometimes she felt like she didn't know who she was anymore...  
  
Maybe it was time to end the charade and tell the world the truth? Or at least Rio? But Jerrica was scared everytime she thought about it. Would he still love and want her? Accept her for who she is like he always did before??  
  
Or would he hate her for lying to him for years about her double life and walk away still in love with a hologram?  
  
//Deception!  
  
How long must I continue this deception?  
  
This masquerade!  
  
Deception!  
  
My life seems like it's nothing but deception!  
  
A big charade!  
  
I never meant to lie to you,  
  
I swear it!  
  
I never meant to play those games   
  
At times I wanna cry to you!  
  
Cause I can't bear it,  
  
When I fear our love will land in flames!//  
  
Before Jerrica could come up with an answer, the phone on her desk rang, breaking the silence of the room. She yelped a bit from being startled, then snatched the receiver off the hook.  
  
"Yes?", she answered breathlessly.  
  
"Ms. Benton? Rio is here to see you. Should I send him in?", Gloria, the receptionist asked.  
  
Rio!! Jerrica's blue eyes widened from being caught off guard, and didn't know what to say when she left Rio come in. Hear heart was on overload and if one of them said the wrong thing or got into a fight, it would burst and who knows what would happen then.  
  
She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "Yes...Send him in please...", Jerrica said before hanging up.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
On the next chapter of Jem!: Rio surprises Jerrica by showing up at work. Why the surprise visit? Why does he look so sad? Will Jerrica tell him her big secret? And why is Jerrica in the hospital soon afterwards?! Find out next time! 


	2. Rio's revelation, Jerrica's heartbreak

*~*~*~*  
  
WHOOOO! Chapter 2!!! I wrote 8 pages today in the middle of my math & economics classes. Enjoy!  
  
::Intro music plays:: "And now back to Jem!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter two: Rio's revelation, Jerrica's heartbreak  
  
Jerrica stood and walked across her office. She put on a smile as Rio walked in, and gave him a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Hi Rio", Jerrica said as calmly as she could. "Do you want to sit down?".  
  
Rio shifted like he was uncomfortable. He ran a hand through his already messy hair and sighed. "No Jerrica, I just needed to talk to you for a minutes...about us".  
  
Jerrica blinked in surprise. She'd never seen him look so serious before and his bluntness scared her.  
  
"W-what about us?", she asked nervously.  
  
"That's what I want to know", Rio said coldly. "Ever since you started managing Jem and working at the company, you rarely have time for me. Right after your father died, you took comfort in your job and money instead of me!".  
  
Jerrica gasped out loud at his accusations, and screamed, "Don't bring my father into this! And how dare you accuse me of being selfish!". She didn't want to say this but it flew out her mouth. "You're mostly hanging over Jem anyway!!".  
  
"That's because she's been there! All you do is work and parade yourself around rich executives trying to get more money and attention while keeping me around as backup!", Rio shouted back bitterly.  
  
//All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy, pain, pain  
  
All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy, pain, pain  
  
All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy, pain, pain  
  
All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy, pain, pain  
  
Boy I thought that we'd last forever, I could see it in your eyes  
  
Threw my hand and lead me blindly, to believe in all your lies  
  
But now the truth is in the open, and it's all on you (all on you, all on you)  
  
You leave me so heartbroken, can't you see that you're killing me//  
  
He was surprised when Jerrica slapped him across his face. He looked back at her, his face tinted red. Jerrica was so surprised that she couldn't speak. Tears coursed down her face as she stared him down cold. Rio rubbed his bruising cheek for a moment before settling it in his right pants pocket. Sighing he looked back at Jerrica, tearing up as well.  
  
"Look...I'm sorry Jerrica. I didn't mean it to come out that way", Rio said. He walked over to the window and looked up at the rainy afternoon sky. "I guess I was upset that you're always busy and leaving me behind. I made an effort, but I guess...it's not meant to be anymore...".  
  
He turned back to Jerrica and pulled his hand out his pocket. She noticed that he was holding a small black box and gasped a bit.  
  
"I wanted to marry you Jerrica. I wanted to love you forever and start a family, so I brought an engagement ring...six months ago", Rio said looking crushed.  
  
Jerrica felt heartbroken. The pain tore through her so badly is was blinding. Her hands rested across her stomach, she literally felt sick as the scene in front of her swirled and seemed distorted. Rio continued on, looking at the ground.  
  
"I never wanted anyone as much as I want you. But if I can't have you, then I'll throw the ring away".   
  
//Love's not easy (Love's not easy)  
  
Love's not easy (Love's not easy)  
  
But we've gotta keep on trying   
  
Gotta keep hangin' on  
  
Love's not easy (Love's not easy)  
  
Love's not easy (Love's not easy)  
  
But we can't give up fighting   
  
Though hope seems gone As long as there's a chance   
  
We've got to do our best   
  
And babe, if we have faith   
  
I know we'll pass the test//  
  
Putting the box back in his pocket, he walked over to the door. When his hand rested on the doorknob, he heard Jerrica speak.  
  
"Why don't you give it to Jem since she was there for you so much?", Jerrica said, still facing the window. She felt so bad emotionally and physically, that she wanted to die.  
  
Rio just started at the wood of the door, as if it would answer for him. He looked back at Jerrica with a look of love in his eyes that Jerrica didn't see and said, "I only took comfort in Jem because she reminded me of you". Then the door opened and closed, Rio was gone.  
  
That was the breaking point for Jerrica. The last thing she heard was Synergy calling her name in the Jem Star earrings before she passed out.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
When Jerrica woke up hours later that night, kimber was sitting next to her in a hospital room, holding her hand. She nearly jumped on Jerrica when she sat up.  
  
"Oh, Jerrica!", Kimber cried. "You're ok!!".  
  
"I don't feel ok, Kimber", Jerrica said rubbing her forehead.. "What happened? I was at the office".  
  
"You passed out. Gloria came in to collect the papers you signed and found you on the floor. She called for help, then Synergy came to us during practice while we were waiting for you to come in and told us the news", Kimber explained as she poured Jerrica a cup of water and helped her drink it. "The doctor said need to rest a few weeks and eat some more because it's good for the baby".  
  
Jerrica choked a bit on her water. Coughing wildly, she looked at Kimber in shock. "What baby?!".  
  
Kimber was taken back. Didn't she know? "Jerrica...the doctor said you are 2 months pregnant...is it Rio's?".  
  
Jerrica flopped back on the pillows. She was 100% sure it's Rio's baby, because he was the first and only guy she's ever been with. But now all those years of love and affection were gone in a matter of minutes. The only proof of the love they had was growing inside of her. Rubbing her stomach lovingly, Jerrica looked at kimber and nodded.  
  
"Yes, it's Rio's baby, Kimber", She sobbed. "But we broke up today!!".  
  
Kimber hugged her sister tightly and cried with her. "What happened Jerrica?! You guys were in love so much!!".  
  
"We got into an awful fight. It's all my fault because I wasn't there for him. Jem took up all of my time", Jerrica told her. She looked at her sister, tears pooling in her eyes again. "He wanted to marry me Kimber, but he's gone! Rio left before I had a chance to tell him the truth about me!!".  
  
"It's not your fault, Jerrica. Listen to me!", Kimber sat her up and held her sister's hands. "You both misunderstood and it happens to all couples. For now, Jem can take a rest while we concentrate on you. You're gonna be a mom, Jerrica! And there's no job in the world more important than that...", Kimber said with a smile.  
  
Jerrica smiled half heartedly at Kimber's speech. "A baby need a father, Kimber...".  
  
Kimber just smoothed Jerrica's hair down with a hand while she said. "Worry about Rio later. For now, lets get you back to full strength, get baby stuff, and start picking names! Hey!! I'm gonna be an auntie!!". Kimber beamed from ear to ear. "A baby rock star! Oh, Jerrica hurry up and have the baby!!".  
  
Jerrica laughed genuinely for the first time in weeks. She nodded and smiled. "Ok, we'll do that".  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Awww!! Jerrica's gone have a "little rock star!". I already picked the name! BUT!!!! I'm not gonna say what the baby is! You'll just have to wait like the good patient people you all are! ::HUG::  
  
Next up on Jem!: Jerrica's at home at the Starlight mansion recooperating and prepairing for the arrival of her new baby. But she's longing for Rio to share it with her. And Rio misses her too. They booth see each other after months of estrangement on common ground, but what will they say? And how will Rio react to the happy news?!   
  
::Outro music plays:: "Jem will be right back after these messages!" 


	3. When you see the rain, think of me

This is IT!!!! The chapter that will make or break the story! What will happen!? Who will the lovers turn too?! What sex is the baby?! FIND OUT RIGHT NOW!!!!  
  
::intro music:: And now, back to JEM!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: When you see the rain, think of me...  
  
Several months passed since Jerrica and Rio's breakup and the news of their baby.  
  
Since then, Jem has been on a long overdo vacation, or so she said in a news conference. However she did put out a new album and promised to do a tour within a year or two. So now that this was out of the way, it was only a matter of time before the B-day.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Jerrica turned over and sat on the end of her bed. As she did, she was greeted with a "good morning kick" from her precious baby. She smiled and couldn't help but giggle a bit since the baby's been doing this every morning for the 6 months. After giving her rounded belly a "good morning pat", she got up and went to the bathroom.  
  
At 8 months, Jerrica looked ready to give birth at any second. She was sad though. She wants the baby with all her heart, but she wanted Rio to share the joy with her. Ever since their split 6 months ago, she hasn't seen or heard from Rio.  
  
Jerrica counted her blessing every day though that she has her best friends, sister and the Starlight girls. Kimber, Aja, Shana and Raya threw her a wonderful baby shower last month and got her wonderful gifts. The best of all was the fully decorated nursery. Since they all found the baby was a girl, they decorated it in a wonderful pink and white with lots of stuffed animals, a rocking chair and a stereo with lullaby CDs. The Starlight girls all chipped in and brought a rocking cradle with a unicorn mobile. All they need now is the baby to put it in.  
  
Refreshed from her shower, Jerrica got dressed in a pair of black pants with a pink peasant top that was designed for a pregnant woman. She mostly wore these no since none of her clothes have fit in the past few months. She then noticed it was raining, much like the day when Rio broke up with her. Feeling those hurtful feelings well up in her again, she decided that she needed to let it out to someone she loved and trusted her whole life. Jerrica put on her trench coat, grabbed her umbrella and walks out of the Starlight mansion.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rio lays on his couch and played with the hem of his undershirt. He looked out at the clouded, rainy sky. Every time it rained, it reminded him of Jerrica's tears on the day he left her. It killed him a bit everyday since then and he hasn't done much except go to work and come home.   
  
He knew it was a big mistake. He should have been more understanding, but he couldn't help but feel lonely all those times Jerrica wasn't with him. They were so close and then one day it was like she was never there. The worst part was when he threw Jem in her face and implied that he loved her.  
  
Of course he didn't love Jem! He only liked her because she reminded him of Jerrica. Yet he always thought deep down inside that Jerrica was really Jem, but he had no solid proof. Was he crazy to think that all the time? Rio was starting to think so.  
  
Rio reached for the phone again. He wanted, no, NEEDED to call Jerrica. He heard about how she fell ill all those months ago, and almost broke down into calling, but didn't. He also didn't know about the baby.  
  
Then, in the background of his apartment, the radio tuned onto KJEM, started to play a familiar song that bored itself into Rio's mind.  
  
//Can't get my love together, no matter how I try.  
  
Can't get my love together, don't know the reason why.  
  
Can't get my love together, can't make the pieces fit.  
  
Can't get my love together, can't make sense of it.  
  
Why do I keep going in two directions at once?   
  
Seems like I keep fighting a war on two different fronts   
  
Can't get my love together, how I wish I could.  
  
Can't get my love together, but once my love's together.  
  
I know we'll be together for good  
  
(Can't get my love together)   
  
But once my love's together,   
  
I know we'll be together for good!//  
  
Was it too late to ask Jerrica to forgive him? Should he even try even thought they haven't uttered a word in months? He needed time to think. He decided to go talk to the one person he's trusted for years. The one who made him who he was today. After throwing on a T-shirt, tattered jeans and some sneakers, he walks out into the storm, letting the rain wash over him, hoping to cleanse his feelings.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Jerrica walked into the cemetery. She'd been here many times before in the past 10 years, so she knew where to go. After passing the mausoleum and willow tree, she stopped at a large black marble grave stone. Carefully she got down on her knees, despite the cold and rain and read the words on the tombstone.  
  
Matthew George Benton  
  
1940-1985  
  
Beloved father, husband and friend  
  
In our hearts forever...  
  
"Hi daddy...", Jerrica began. "I'm sorry I haven't been visiting in a while but.....I've been busy...not with work. I'm having a baby...the doctor said it's a girl. Rio's the father but we broke up 6 months ago.". Jerrica started to cry at this time. "Daddy, I messed up. I've worked hard to keep what you started going but....personally, I failed in everything....I let Rio down and now I'm alone, we both are when we shouldn't be! I don't know what to do....I'm hoping and praying for things to go right.....Send me a sign if there's anything that can mend our hearts...".  
  
Then at that moment, Jerrica felt a hand touch her shoulder. She whirled around, ready to slam her umbrella into her "attacker". She gasped to see a soaking wet Rio standing over her. She blinked several times, not believing her eyes.  
  
"R-Rio! What are you....doing here?", Jerrica asked in shock.  
  
He smiled bitter sweetly as he sat next her to. Looking at the gravestone, he answered her in a low voice.  
  
"I sometimes come here to talk to Matt. He was like a father to me. After all he did give me a job when I was a nobody....and I met you through him. Jerrica....I didn't know you'd be here and I didn't mean to listen in but...is all of what you said true? Are you pregnant?", he turned to look at her, waiting for an answer.  
  
Jerrica just nodded and sighed. "I found of the day we....and yeah, I've been preparing for it for a while now. That's why I haven't been at work...".  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Jerrica? It's our baby! Now I feel like shit because I left you alone AND pregnant!", Rio answered in an angry voice slammed his fist into the muddy ground.  
  
Jerrica then embraced him, leaving her umbrella forgotten on the grass. She was crying again. Out of joy or sadness, Rio didn't know.  
  
"I'm sorry ok?! I'm sorry for leaving you alone not knowing that you needed me! I'm sorry that I was a terrible girlfriend and made you do so much not knowing what I was doing to you! And I'm sorry I got pregnant! I didn't tell you because I thought you'd hate me more because of it!! That's why I didn't tell you! It's all I had left of you and I didn't know if you wanted me to have it or not!!", Jerrica screamed in the storm, her tears mixing in with the rain.   
  
Rio then felt the realization in his mind at though a lightning bolt hit him. THIS is what he's been putting Jerrica though all these months?! How can the woman he loved with all his heart and soul even think for a moment that he didn't want her to have his–THEIR baby?! He held Jerrica close to him, not letting go for even a moment. He cried with her, not caring if anyone sees.  
  
"Oh God Jerrica! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!!", Rio told her between heated kisses. "I didn't know I hurt you so badly! It's my fault you're like this! If I had been more understanding, this wouldn't have happened!!".  
  
Jerrica smiled through her tears and held his face gently in his hands. "No, it was OUR fault. I'm sorry for my faults. But I want us to get back together, for another chance. At least for our baby's sake....", Jerrica said in a low voice.  
  
"No, for ALL our sakes. I'm sorry too", Rio kissed her again then placed a hand on her stomach and smiles brightly when he felt their baby kicking. "Gosh, it's really growing in there?".  
  
"Yes...our love made this baby...lets raise it in our love Rio. I love you....", Jerrica said.  
  
"I love you too Jerrica", Rio said with a smile and hugged her.  
  
Jerrica hugged Rio back And looked up at the sky. It was still raining, but in the distance she saw the sky open a bit, letting a ray of sunshine pass through and light the cemetery briefly. She smiled a bit and waved lightly at the ray of sunshine.  
  
*Thank you Daddy. I love you too!*  
  
//Love (Love) Love unites us   
  
Whoa Love (Love) brings us together   
  
Love (Love) Love unites us   
  
Whoa Love (Love) forever and ever   
  
Though we are divided by lines on a map   
  
Love unites us and bridges the gap   
  
Love (Love) Love unites us   
  
Whoa Love (Love) brings us together   
  
Love (Love) Love unites us   
  
Whoa Love (Love) forever and ever   
  
Love!//  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Short but sugar sweet!! This was all improv. I wasn't going to write today until Jem-a-holic left that lovely post. LOL. I hope all of you Jem Fanatics enjoyed it!!! ONE CHAPTER LEFT!!!!  
  
::outro music:: Jem will be right back after these messages!! 


	4. My Baby Valentine!

Well, this is it! The final chappie. I've been wanting to write a Jem fanfic for over a year, even before I started posting on fanfiction.net! So now that I'm finally done, it's another accomplishment. Thank to all the Jem fans and curious readers for giving it a chance and a good review! It really means a lot!  
  
Also, I thought long about the baby's name, but I thought even harder on her birthday. So I picked a very special day. I, personally speaking, don't have a Valentine (never had 1 either..), so what better way to spread the love? This is my Valentine to everyone, even though it's early. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!!  
  
//=Songs!  
  
::Intro music:: And now back to Jem!!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: My Baby Valentine!  
  
//Things are hummin' now,  
  
Things are drumin' now,  
  
Harmony is restored!  
  
We're singin', wingin', come on board!  
  
Whoa All's right with the world (All's right with the world)   
  
Everything is in sync,  
  
Everything is alright!  
  
Friends are friends again (Friends are friends)   
  
Everyone is in the pink,  
  
Everything is alright!  
  
All's right with the world (All's right with the world)   
  
Everything is alright!//  
  
Rio moved into the Starlight mansion a few days after he and Jerrica made up. They planned to get married a few months after the baby way born. It was then that Jerrica sat Rio down and told him everything. From what happened when her father died up to now, not stopping until everything was out. Rio just sat back and listened to what she was telling him. He didn't realize how much pressure and stress she was under and wished he was more understanding. But they're back together now, and that's all that matters.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Jerrica started having contractions a few days before Valentine's day. They were small and irregular to be categorized for labor, so the doctors told her to stay at home in bed until they become more frequent. It was during that time that Jerrica and Rio FINALLY decided on a name, but they didn't tell the others yet. They wanted it to be a surprise.  
  
February 14th, 1988, Valentine's day, was when Jerrica went into full labor. The Holograms and Starlight girls rushed to the hospital when Rio called and said they were there. The 8 pound, 5 ounce baby girl was born at 3:19pm! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
At around 5 o'clock, Rio wheeled a tired but happy Jerrica into the waiting room where everyone was crowded in, waiting to see the baby. All the girls ran over and crowded the chair to get a look at the precious bundle wrapped in the pink blanket.   
  
The baby had Jerrica's eyes and Rio's dark hair with blonde highlights (although Kimber thought the baby would have pink hair since Jem is technically her mother too. LOL). She looked around at the group before falling asleep in her mother's arms.   
  
"Ok, we waited over a month for this, so spill!", Shana squealed.  
  
"What is her name?", Raya asked excitedly.  
  
Jerrica smiled up at Rio and received a kiss in return. She turned back to the anxious group, holding the baby lovingly.  
  
"Well, we picked her named, but since it's a double special day, we added something to it", Jerrica said proudly.  
  
"So what is it already?!", Aja nearly yelled.  
  
"Nicole Ashley Valentina Pochenco", Rio said proudly while gently stroking little Nikki's soft hair.  
  
The room went quiet making the couple think they hated the name. Then simultaneously, an "aaaaaawwwwww" filled the room.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Synergy later appeared for a look at the baby after the band took the girls home. She smiled and looked at Jerrica.  
  
"Your father would be so proud of you Jerrica. I know I am!", she said happily.  
  
"Thanks Synergy. I'd hug you of I could!", Jerrica said with a grin. (A/N: THAT'S A QUOTE FROM AN EPISODE!!!)  
  
"Do you think she'll be a rock star like her mother?", Synergy asked with a smirk.  
  
Jerrica smiled down at Nicole who was cooing and quietly swatting at the star holograms Synergy made to entertain her. Looking back at Synergy, Jerrica had a sly grin on her face.  
  
"Well, she *IS* a Jem girl, so there's only one way to find out!", Jerrica said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
Then they both said a laugh and continued to look at their little valentine.  
  
//Seasons come, seasons go   
  
But you're always there in my heart.  
  
Raindrops fall, breezes blow   
  
But you're always there in my heart.  
  
Photos fade, years have gone  
  
But you're always there in my heart.  
  
Time goes by, life goes on  
  
But you're always there in my heart.  
  
You're a part of me, as I am of you   
  
I can't leave you behind.  
  
You're a part of me, and whatever I do   
  
You're always on my mind.  
  
Through the years, joy and tears   
  
You're always there in my heart.  
  
Always near, ever dear  
  
You're always there in my heart.  
  
Always there in my heart!//  
  
~*~*~*The End!*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Another Improv! This time in my math class! I hope everyone enjoyed it! It's another thing I took off my "to do" list, so I'm proud I finished it! Thanks for reading! JEM GIRLS (and guys, if they happen to like it.) RULE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N2: I WAS gonna end it with a wedding, but everyone seemed to want the baby to come first, so I wrote it that way. This doesn't HAVE to be the ending. If I get a lot of GOOD reviews, I'll do another "last chapter/epilogue". Knowing me, I'll break down and write one anyway, BUT If the reviews come in, I'll write it sooner! 


End file.
